


Snowball Fight!

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: It's snowing outside, painting the world white....Why not have a snowball fight?





	Snowball Fight!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Welcome the the first story in this Christmas Extravaganza! Enjoy your stay!

“Hey guys, look! It’s snowing!”

King’s call brought everyone (they’d all been sitting in the living area making plans for the Christmas party they were hosting) running to the windows, staring in awe at the backyard, already covered in a thick layer of snow and glittering. The Jims were the first to dart outside, laughing with delight, and were quickly followed by King, Bim, and Bing. Bim immediately began packing together snowballs, chucking them at the others, and causing them to shriek and duck out of the way before beginning to return fire.

“Oh _Hell_ yeah! I want in on that, come on, Silver, you can be my shield!”

“Wait _what_?!”

Ed physically dragged the hero out into the backyard, which of course ended up with Silver instantly getting nailed in the face by a stray snowball, sending him rocketing to the ground and ending up flat on his back in the snow, Ed cackling above him.

Bim laughed as he ran by, pausing briefly to toss a ball in King’s direction and cheering when it knocked the older ego’s crown off his head. “Sorry, Silver! But hey, gotta join the fight now!” The last syllable of his sentence was drawn out in a shriek as both Jims began to bombard him, and he covered the back of his head with his arms, diving behind one of the pillars supporting the back deck.

“ _Hey Google!_ ” Bing’s shout was the only warning the older android got before a snowball hit him firmly in the chest, making him stumble back a few steps from where he stood on the porch. He was silent for a few seconds, staring as the snow slowly dripped off his chest. His eyes flashed and a devious grin spread across his face.

“Oh, it’s _on_ , Bing!” And then Google was joining the fray, adding to the chaos that riddled the yard.

Dr. Iplier tugged on the Host’s sleeve, smiling slyly. “We should join them. It looks fun!”

The Host shook his head, though he, too, was smiling. “The Host does not believe it would be wise for a blind man to join in on an activity that relies so much on sight.”

Dr. Iplier rolled his eyes. “You and I both know you have the best aim out of all of us!”

The Host’s grin widened. “Exactly. It would not be a fair fight if the Host joins.”

The doctor laughed, then grabbed his hand, pulling him along. “Come on! Let’s show these poor bastards how it’s _really_ done!”

The Host laughed and began muttering under his breath as he was led into the yard. Soon after, he had a slowly rotating ring of snowballs floating around him, and then they were shooting off, hitting everyone else in the yard directly in the face with scary accuracy.

Dark chuckled from his spot on the porch, leaning up against the doorframe with ankles crossed and hands in his pockets. He laughed a little harder when he saw Wil – when had he gone out there? – trip and faceplant into the snow. His sweetheart bounced back up quickly, however, eyes twinkling and smile bright, snow decorating his mustache. Dark felt his heart get caught in his throat, smile dropping and emotion overwhelming him as he blatantly stared. “Dark! Come join us!”

Dark shifted where he stood. “No, I would rather not.” Wil pouted, sticking his bottom lip out. Dark sighed, and seconds later he was blindsided by a snowball connecting with his cheek. Dimly he was aware of the yard going dead silent as he spluttered, arms spread to try and recover his balance. He wiped the snow from his face, then scanned the egos scattered across the yard, all staring at him with wide, slightly panicked expressions. At least, all except the Host – _he_ was physically shaking with suppressed laughter, shoulders hunched and a hand slapped over his mouth, a distinct gap in his slowly revolving ring of snowballs.

Slowly, a grin spread over Dark’s face. “Oh you’re going to _regret_ that, Host!”

Dark vaulted over the railing of the porch, completely disregarding the stairs as he took off after the Host, who in turn let out a delighted laugh as he sprinted away, trench coat whipping in the wind behind him. The chaos erupted tenfold all across the yard, laughter (and indignant shrieks) filling the air as the Snowball War fully took them over, with the occasional just straight-up shoving one another into the snow, and just in general getting soaked to the bone.

The day ended with the twelve of them huddled in the living area – dressed in pajamas, smothered in blankets, and cradling hot chocolate in their hands – and watching bad Netflix movies deep into the night as the snow outside continued to paint the world white.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, cute winter family bonding! It's perfect! I will see you guys tomorrow with the next one!


End file.
